Reversed Positions
by SFlove
Summary: Rory was commitment phobic. Tristan was a one woman kind of guy. Enough said
1. Reunited

Rory Gilmore was intelligent, witty, successful, charming, gorgeous, and totally commitment phobic. Her relationships never lasted for more than a month. By no means was she a slut or a whore, as some of the jealous society girls would say behind her back. Getting the male species' attention just came naturally to her. Many times, she didn't even have to try. They flocked towards her in a mad dash of competition like starving birds spotting dinner. She had her pick of men from rich to poor, investment banker to starving artist, blond to brunette, and the list just went on and on.

Just the other night, at some inane society function that according to her Grandmother, she just had to attend, she only had to blink and the men would make a beeline towards her, asking if she needed more champagne or if she would care for a dance. Didn't matter if they were single or not. Every one of them was drawn to her by some invisible string. That's because they all knew what a catch she was. At 26, she was the co-CEO of Gilmore Insurance and a rising star in the corporate world. She was a total workaholic and yet managed to keep her grace and poise and go to the society functions were an appearance by her was expected. Maybe that's why she couldn't keep a relationship. She put in all kinds of hours at the office and traveling. So much of her attention was focused on work that she would inadvertently ignore the current man who tried to weasel his way into her life and heart. And there was also the matter that she simply didn't have it in her to make a commitment.

She wasn't always commitment phobic. There was a time so long ago that she could keep a relationship down for months, even over a year. But all of that changed in college. She learned to like non-commitment. She grew jaded because of certain circumstances and she was never the same since her college years. No matter that her relationship preference became no relationship at all, she was still the same bookworm who nerded out to Molly Ringwald movies and rocked out to the Bangles. Her best friend was still Lorelai and she was still always trying to please her grandparents, who were still trying to find her a suitable man to date for a long period of time. Through all of the dates and short relationships, she still has yet to find that one boy.

Rory was trying not to fall asleep as she was listening to some drone go on and on about some business topic. It was so hard to keep your attention at these functions. Her eyes started traveling around the room, trying to see if she could find a person she knew that could keep a good conversation when her eyes fell on a tall blond across the room. Realization suddenly hit her as she saw his eyes. Ice-cold blue.

Enter Tristan DuGrey. Rich, intellectual, cocky, handsome, charismatic, and totally the one-woman kind of guy. His relationships usually lasted for months on end until some unfortunate circumstance caused him or his current flame to break up. Usually it was because he fell out of love or one of them had to move away and long distance was too hard. He could also have any woman he wanted. It was this fact that made him illusive to so many because he was picky. He knew he could have anyone and that made him choose wisely.

Just the other night, at another boring society function for some charity, where half of the guest list probably had no idea what the function was for, he walked in and every female noticed him straight away. He stood tall and proud, with his trademark smirk in place. It was as if there was some kind of a built in mechanism for spotting the nearest rich bachelor. It was no secret that Tristan, at the moment, was currently single. At 27, Tristan poised and ready to become one of the youngest partners of DuGrey Enterprises. His father wasn't ready to hand over the title of head honcho just yet, but Tristan showed promising signs. He too was a workaholic but managed to harmoniously balance his personal life with his business life.

He wasn't always a one-woman man. There was a time so long ago that he jumped from one relationship to another; one girl to the next; one bed to a different one the next night. But all of that changed in college. Tristan learned the benefits of having one woman at a time and keeping her for as long as possible. He couldn't go back to his former pattern nor did he want to. He experienced heartaches but learned to bounce back quickly. As I said before, Tristan was single when he walked into the latest society function. He'd actually been single for at least 3 months prior. His previous relationship had ended on civil terms. Both he and his then girlfriend had different priorities in life. While he was a commitment kind of guy, the talk of marriage was still out of the question and she was definitely pushing for it. Through all of the dates and long-term relationships, he still has yet to find that one girl.

Tristan wanted to shoot his left arm off if that's what it took to get himself out of the function. The current person who was talking in the circle of business elites he was surrounded in was going on and on about some new tactic to get more people interested in some insane idea he had. No doubt Tristan had better things to do like sit at home in his sweats and watch a basketball game. His eyes started wandering around the room when it landed on a brunette with porcelain skin. To his surprise she was staring at him with a look of shock. Realization dawned on him as he stared back at her. Cerulean blue.

_I hope it seems good so far. I needed a break from A Love Like This because I've got major writer's block with that one. This story is going to be a max of 5 chapters and won't take as long to update (cross-fingers) cos I've got a general idea of what it's going to be about. Okay so please review!! I'd love to see what ya'll think about it. _


	2. Hit It and Quit It

_Thank you for the reviews…so here's an extra long update. Oh and I've gotta warn ya'll. It's pretty much going to be a lot of smut from here on out with the chapters. So enjoy or not. I always forget to do this but I don't own Gilmore Girls as much as I wish and hope everyday. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As if in a trance, Rory and Tristan began to move towards each other to the middle of the grand ballroom without excusing themselves from their respective groups.

Tristan's eyes raked her body from top to bottom and back up again. She was dressed in a crystal blue gown that went all the way down to her feet. The front of the dress V'd at an almost indecent level but still done tastefully. She had left her hair in curls and her makeup simple. Tristan thought she looked absolutely breathtaking.

Rory dropped her gaze momentarily on his form and thought he looked handsome in his well-cut suit that emphasized his broad shoulders and lean figure. His hair looked like he had raked his fingers through it and it parted off center. It was longer than she remembered it from high school.

Their eyes once again settled on the other. Finally, they were face-to-face. They each held their breaths waiting for someone to say something. Tristan smirked and Rory mirrored his with one that could rival his own.

"Mary."

"Bible Boy."

They stared at each other again not knowing what else to say because they were left speechless. Suddenly, Rory started chuckling and Tristan joined her. In no time, they were laughing and the ice was finally broken. Heads turned to the couple. A few eyes were jealous and some, mostly the older socialites, became curious. Here were two of the most gorgeous and available people in the room and they had found each other. It seemed like they were old friends sharing a laugh.

"You look good Mary," Tristan said appreciatively, smirk still in place.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Rory returned, thinking, 'Yeah. Not bad at all.'

Tristan bowed his head down and looked back up to her gaze once again and had a genuine smile. He couldn't get over how grown up she looked and how she carried herself so elegantly. She was still a timeless beauty but he saw that she was confident and was no longer the bookworm he knew her as.

Rory couldn't get over how well he grew into his looks. Of course she always thought he was good looking in high school but treated her like such an asshole that she couldn't help but dislike him. Now, he was lean, sporting a 5 o'clock shadow, and damn sexy.

Tristan seemed to get out of the trance he was put under and started looking around. Not surprised, he saw many people around staring at them.

"I'd love to catch up but not in front of these people."

Rory also broke her gaze and took a look around. She saw an empty little table in the outskirts of the ballroom. "How about we grab some champagne and take a seat over there," Rory pointed out the table and Tristan nodded his head, smoothly grabbing two champagne glasses from a passing waiter.

"After you," ever the gentlemen, he ushered them towards the table. Much to his delight, he got a view of her back and found that it was open and veered dangerously low. He shook his head, took a deep breath, counted to ten, and let the air out.

Rory, with her back turned towards him, smiled as she heard him expel a breath. She knew that men had this reaction towards her but she found that she took extra delight in hearing Tristan try to contain himself.

They reached the table and Tristan pulled a chair out for Rory then sat himself. She gave him another smile. She found that she couldn't stop smiling altogether.

"So…fancy seeing you at this event Mary. Didn't take you for the society set."

Rory took a sip of her champagne then grinned at him, "Not exactly my bag but being co-CEO of Gilmore Insurance has certain obligations."

"Ah yes. I heard about your recent promotion. Congratulations," Tristan smiled.

"Oh so you've heard about me?" Rory smiled teasingly. Tristan was flabbergasted. Gone was the shy girl he once knew and was replaced by this charming woman.

Tristan quickly recovered from his initial shock and smirked, "I've heard bits and pieces."

"Why Tristan DuGrey! You've known about me and haven't bothered to contact me?" Rory teased indignantly.

"My apologies Mary but you know how society is. There is no way I wouldn't have gotten wind about you. But can you honestly tell me you haven't heard anything about me? Hmm?" Tristan returned with a crooked smile.

That smile made Rory blush and she tried to hide it by bowing her head. Tristan saw the slight blush and laughed inwardly.

"Okay maybe I have heard about you. So you're a partner for your family's business. Congrats are in order to you too. When is your dad making you a CEO?"

"All too soon. I like to think I've still got at least a year."

"Mmhmm. A year to go a little bit more crazy and find as many women as possible?" Rory teased again but this time more seriously than previous.

Tristan was surprised that she hadn't heard about his recent relationship activities, "Actually Mary, I've been in serious relationships since college. My last relationship was 3 months ago."

Rory's jaw dropped. Chilton's most wanted bachelor settling down? This time, Rory took a gulp from her champagne flute.

"Pick that jaw up off the floor Mar," Tristan laughed, "I couldn't be a playboy forever."

Rory chuckled, "Forgive me but I'm having a bit of a hard time accepting this."

"Well how about you? Got a boyfriend waiting in the wings? Has Bag-Boy popped the question yet?"

After a moment of silence, Rory smirked and said, "Actually there's no one at the moment. Hasn't been since college."

This time, it was Tristan's turn to pick his jaw up off the floor. Come to think of it, he hadn't heard anything about her relationship status in the little bits of drabbles he'd hear about her.

"You mean the last _serious_ boyfriend you've had was in college and there hasn't been anyone since?"

"Sure something like that," Rory chuckled. Tristan couldn't process what she was saying. He wasn't sure if she was subtly trying to hint something to him. What, he didn't know.

At the confused expression on his face, Rory took pity on him and said, "Well you're not exactly a stranger to this but I haven't been in a committed relationship since the beginning of college." Rory didn't elaborate further and sat back, taking pleasure in seeing the changes in his expression.

Tristan went from confused, then surprised, and finally complete and utter shock. Tristan stared at her in wonderment and couldn't believe she shocked him again for the umpteenth time that night.

Finally Tristan found his voice and smirked again, "Mary, Mary, you never seize to amaze me. Let's make a toast." Tristan raised his champagne flute and Rory followed. "To our success. To finding each other again…and to new beginnings," Tristan whispered the last part and held her eyes.

Rory couldn't help the tingle that went up her spine as he stared her down. They clinked their glasses together and took huge gulps without taking their eyes off each other. Unknown to either of them, each had their own agenda.

He quickly glanced towards the dance floor and suddenly stood up and stretched his arm out to her, "Dance with me?"

Rory stood up and smoothed her dress. Tristan was captivated by the way her hands skimmed her body. It seemed so innocent and unconscious. Knowing the new information he just got, he still saw the girl he knew. She still held that innocence and didn't seem to know how much she affected him. He took a gulp and tried not to be nervous. My how the tables have turned.

She took his proffered hand gladly and they made their way to the dance floor, not dropping the other's hand.

He wrapped his other hand around her waist, feeling her bare skin which sent a warm buzz throughout his body, and pulled her slightly closer than what seemed appropriate. Once again, jealous eyes gazed at the couple on the dance floor. They didn't take notice of the others and swayed to the music. It looked like they had been doing this for years. They were very comfortable in each other's arms.

They kept silent as they gazed into each other's eyes. Rory would smile and he would smirk back in return. This exchange didn't go by unnoticed, especially to Emily, who was watching them with glee. Of course she knew the DuGrey's and couldn't help but be happy that her granddaughter and Tristan were dancing in front of the most elite people on the upper east coast. She just hoped that this man would be there to stay.

Tristan finally took notice of all the men that were giving him death glares. He chuckled and she looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Seems I've got the girl of the hour. I think if those looks these men are giving me could kill, I'd be 6 feet underground by now."

Rory looked around and saw people staring at them. She also took notice of the women who were giving her equally deadly glares.

"Well I think I'd be right there next to you," Rory chuckled. Tristan briefly saw the other women and couldn't have cared less. He tightened his grip on her and Rory was only happy to lean in a bit closer.

"What can I say Mar? With this hot body and stunningly good looks, I'd say I couldn't blame those women," Tristan playfully teased.

"Ah there's the Tristan DuGrey I know," Rory laughed, glad to see a bit of the old Tristan still in him.

He leaned in to whisper gently in her ear, "And I'd also say I've got the most gorgeous woman in my arms right now. All in all, we did pretty good."

At this, Rory bit her lip and couldn't help but blush. He was affecting her in ways she didn't want to examine yet, except for that one feeling that got her tingles down to her toes.

Tristan stared at her lips as she bit them, wanting to do the same to those lips. He inched his way towards her lips and she held her breath.

Suddenly, everyone started clapping around them, the song having ended and broke the moment, but still held each other until someone took to a microphone and started saying thank you's to the guests. Tristan and Rory politely clapped along side everyone else.

Rory feeling bold leaned into Tristan's ear and said, "How's about we get out of here? I'm getting tired of this crowd."

Tristan looked at her to make sure he heard her right. He saw her eyes glinting and at that moment, wanted to just kiss her senseless. He restrained himself, not wanting the people around them to stare.

"I say that's an excellent idea. My place is a few blocks away. Want to come for some coffee? Maybe talk some more?" Tristan sincerely wanted to get to know her better. This woman in front of him was captivating and he didn't want to say goodbye just yet. Maybe if he played his cards right, he wouldn't have to say goodbye for a while. Being the new and improved Tristan, he didn't want to push her into anything. However, Rory didn't exactly want to talk.

"How could I turn down coffee? It would be against the Gilmore rules. I could be shanked if I turned down such a proposal."

Tristan grinned and they agreed to meet at the front doors after they said their goodbyes to their families.

After the goodbyes were exchanged, Tristan immediately went towards the doors as to avoid anyone else who may have wanted to pull him in for some small chitchat. He waited impatiently for Rory and finally found her walking towards him, her hips swaying seductively. Tristan silently put his arm out for her to take and led them outside to the busy night of New York City.

Once outside, Tristan couldn't hold back any longer. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tightly towards him. He quickly found his target and slanted his lips over hers for a mind-blowing kiss.

Surprised at first, Rory quickly recovered and slipped her hands around his neck, making sure to drag her hands up his chest first. Tristan cradled the back of her head to deepen the kiss even further. He took her bottom lip and bit gently, having wanted to do that since he saw her bite her lips.

Rory gasped, opening her mouth to him, which he took full advantage of. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and groaned at the sensation of her tongue gliding over his in return. His mind was reeling and he couldn't believe (again for the umpteenth time) that Rory Gilmore was kissing him passionately outside of a building where any one of the social elites could walk out and see.

Once the need for oxygen became too great, Rory and Tristan slowly pulled apart in a haze of lust. They took in lung fulls of air and stood amazed.

"That was…that was so…umm…wow," Rory finally breathed.

Once Tristan stopped heaving for breath, he whispered, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed happily.

"I think I know what you're talking about. Damn that song for ending so soon," Rory looked into his eyes and saw the want in them.

"No. I mean yes I wanted to kiss you since I saw you across the room. But I've actually wanted to kiss you like that since high school," Tristan gently laughed.

"If I'd known it was going to be like that I would have kissed you in high school," Rory returned, still in the haze that they created. "Was it everything you expected?"

"Oh and so much more," with that, Tristan took her lips quickly but was over too soon. Rory pouted, which only made him want to kiss her senseless again. But he took control of himself and pulled away. "Come on. Let's go get that coffee."

They made their way to the valet and Tristan gave him his ticket stub. Rory had come in a limo with her grandparents, which she was thankful for. A minute later, Tristan's silver Mercedes SLR McLaren arrived. His baby.

"Wow how much do they pay you in that company of yours?" Rory smirked as they got inside his car.

"Enough," Tristan simply smirked. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Men and their toys," Rory smirked back but in all actuality, she couldn't say much because she herself had her own baby: a 2006 Porsche Carrera.

Tristan wiggled his eyebrows causing Rory to wrinkle her nose and laugh at her for it. The rest of the drive was quick since he lived so close. A couple of minutes later, they pulled up to a building in Upper Manhattan. The building loomed large and ornate. As soon as Tristan pulled up to the curb, a valet opened the door for Rory. Tristan handed him his keys.

He immediately put his arm around Rory and enveloped her in warmth. Rory leaned into him as they made their way to the front door.

"Good evening Mr. DuGrey," the doorman politely greeted as he opened the door for them.

"Evening Tom," Tristan nodded his head in return.

They made their way to the elevators and Rory impatiently tapped her foot. Tristan noticed this and smirked inwardly. The elevator finally arrived and once inside, Rory took Tristan by surprise and grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket to give him a searing kiss. Tristan immediately responded and grabbed her by the waist. Sooner than they had wanted, the elevators dinged as a signal that they had arrived at the penthouse apartment. Tristan disentangled himself from Rory to grab his keys then ushered her in.

"Home sweet home," Tristan flicked the lights on and raised his arms as a gesture around his large apartment. Rory took in his apartment. The colors were primarily dark with black leather couches and dark cherry wood tables and cabinets. What caught her was his amazing view of the Manhattan skyline. One side of the whole entire apartment was glass and sliding doors that led out to the expansive balcony. Tristan went to the kitchen to get a pot of coffee started.

Rory immediately went outside to the balcony and marveled at the city lights. She wrapped her arms around herself, getting a slight chill. She smiled when she felt Tristan's lean arms wrap around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. She turned around in his arms and hooked her arms around his neck. They both thought of how comfortable they were with each other. But Rory had a slight apprehensiveness gnawing at the back of her mind.

Tristan on the other hand thought, _'I could get used to this.'_

"Like it?" the meaning of Tristan's question was slightly lost on Rory so she decided to go for the safe route and turned around once more to look out into the city.

"Your view is amazing!" She covered her apprehensiveness over her amazement of the view.

"Yeah it is pretty cool but I bet you have an equally amazing view at your place." He had yet to find out things in her day-to-day life.

"I live over there," Rory pointed, "on the other side of Central Park. It's not the penthouse apartment but the level below it. I absolutely love it. My Grandpa gave it to me when I decided to work for his company." Rory was glad for the distraction. She didn't know what to make of the feeling that was creeping towards her consciousness. She just wanted to feel the warmth of arms around her and nothing more.

Somehow, Tristan felt a slight change of demeanor in Rory but didn't want to pursue it. He already felt in-tune with her, after only having been reunited for a mere couple of hours. He put it away in the back of his mind to be re-examined later. For now, he was content to have her in his arms.

They stayed that way for a while longer until the beeping of the coffee machine could be heard and the aroma of coffee wafted to Rory's nose. She turned around and earnestly smiled at him like a little kid in a candy store. He laughed and led them to the kitchen where he took out a mug that looked more like a bowl for Rory. She raised her eyebrows at the mug.

"I'm an avid coffee drinker too. After working those hours for the company, I should just hook up an IV drip to my veins," Tristan explained at Rory's look.

"Oh no I approve."

They stayed in silence while sipping at their coffee and thinking about the night's events. Rory didn't want to think about it too much, as she was prone to do nowadays. In situations that involved the male species, she simply put it in the back of her mind and just went with the flow and the fun of the moment. Tristan on the other hand had a million thoughts running around his head.

Finally, Tristan set his mug down and looked at Rory.

"Want the rest of the tour? You haven't seen the whole apartment yet."

Rory suddenly had butterflies in her stomach, "Sure. Although I don't think the rest of the apartment has a chance against that balcony of yours."

They made their way out of the kitchen and he tossed his hand towards the dining room and living room. This part of the apartment was spacious, with no barriers dividing the rooms. Tristan then led them towards a long hallway that had multiple doors in the walls. The first was a bathroom. The next a guest bedroom that was decorated much the same way as his living room. Another room was an entertainment lounge with a pool table, comfortable couches, and a huge flat screen TV, perfect for watching the game with the guys. The next room Tristan was excited to show her. He opened the door and had Rory take a quick intake of breath. The walls were lined with bookshelves that reached the ceiling. The window also provided a view of the skyline and a mahogany desk sat at another corner of the room with a computer sitting on top of it.

"You can read?" Rory uttered which had Tristan laughing.

"I did graduate from Princeton you know."

"Yeah but I didn't know you could actually read." Rory took a quick inventory of some of the books in his collection. She saw some impressive first editions and some new novels at the same time. From her quick appraisal, she saw he had a wide variety of selections.

"This just might top that balcony of yours."

"Figures."

Rory felt like she could spend hours in this room alone but there went the nagging feeling again. Quickly she turned around and left the room to complete the tour.

The last room, at the end of the hallway, had Tristan apprehensive and excited at the same time.

"And this," he began as he opened the door, "is my bedroom."

Rory walked in and could see his personality in the room. The rest of the apartment looked like it was done by an interior decorator who had a taste for a bachelor apartment. His bedroom looked like he had actual say in what got put in.

Once again, one wall was entirely made out of glass with doors going out to the balcony. Heavy drapes were pushed to the side. The walls were painted a deep royal blue with dark furniture. One wall had a massive entertainment system with racks upon racks of CDs and DVDs. Another had drawers and a door leading to a bathroom that had a tub with built in jets and a spacious shower cube. Rory's mind began to drift to the possibilities of that bathroom. Finally, on the last wall sat Tristan's king sized bed draped in black and white sheets.

"Is this a house or an apartment?" Rory exclaimed as she walked over to the bed and sat on it, loving how she felt like she was floating on it.

Tristan stood in the doorway looking at her while she gazed at his room. When she sat down on the bed, his mind went to the gutter and thought of how sexy she looked sitting on his bed.

"Tristan? Hello in there?" Rory smirked as she saw Tristan raking her body over. She knew what she must have looked like sitting on his bed and decided to tease him a little. She leaned on her elbows and got comfortable.

Tristan swallowed and started walking over to her. She marveled at how he looked like a predator about to attack his prey. Tristan stopped shortly before her and waited for some kind of signal from her. She smiled coyly and that's all he needed. He wedged himself in between her legs that were dangling on the edge of the bed. He slowly lowered his upper body closer towards her. Rory waited with bated breath, her breathing coming out a little erratically as she fully lowered herself on the bed.

When his upper body was nearly touching hers and his arms supporting him above her, he whispered against her lips, "Comfy?"

She replied breathlessly, "Very."

At that, Tristan lowered his lips onto hers for a kiss that was not so gentle but seemed to be exploring hers. His body had still not lowered onto hers and Rory whimpered at the lack of his body against hers. Her hands were buried in his hair hoping he would take the hint and lower his body onto hers.

Tristan knew what she wanted but wanted to tease her. He moved his lips and started a trail of butterfly kisses along her jaw, working his way to her ear where he nibbled her earlobe. He heard her moan softly and wanted to hear her moan louder. He moved his lips again to her neck and sucked on the pulse point that he could feel was beating wildly. This time Rory let out a louder moan that sent a shock straight to his groin.

Finally having enough of it, Rory suddenly entwined her legs around his waist and pulled him down to her forcefully, their lower bodies meeting intimately. They both groaned at the new sensation.

They started moving towards the middle of the bed, still kissing each other furiously. Tristan's hands roamed up and down her sides, careful not to touch her breasts. He was enjoying teasing her.

Rory on the other hand was squirming for him to roam his hands all over her body. She started to push his suit jacket away and when that was off, she loosened his tie and started to make fast work on his shirt.

Tristan broke from her and smiled at how fast her fingers were flying over the buttons of his shirt. Once his shirt was off, he sighed in delight as Rory's hands caressed his chest and stomach.

She marveled at his well-sculpted chest and abs. Who knew he had a killer body underneath those clothes? Rory surprised him by flipping them over so she was straddling his waist. This time it was her turn to tease. She adjusted her position so she was intimately sitting on his groin and could feel how hard he was. She rocked back and forth once and was delighted to see his eyes turn impossibly dark.

His hands began to roam her thighs underneath her dress and marveled at how soft her skin was. He looked into Rory's eyes as he moved further up and saw her pupils dilate. He stopped just short of touching her core, which caused Rory to whisper hotly, "Tease," as she dove in and took his lips in a searing kiss. She began to move down his jaw like he did earlier and sucked on his neck.

His hands resumed their roaming and took her whole body in. He reached for her ass and grabbed them so they were once again joined intimately. Tristan sat up, with Rory's legs going around his waist, never breaking their kisses but started trailing hot-open mouth kisses to the V in between the valley of her breasts.

Rory threw her head back as he lowered the straps of her dress down. Tristan knew she couldn't have been wearing a bra underneath her dress. Once he lowered the straps, he was even more aroused at her perfectly round breasts. He started kissing her right breast, careful not to touch her nipple just yet. He heard Rory's moans getting louder and her hips were grinding against him. He finally took her nipple in his mouth and sucked hungrily causing Rory to give a guttural moan. He kept on for a while longer and switched to her other breast.

His hands wandered underneath her dress and began to pull it off of her. Rory happily obliged and began to unbutton his trousers.

Tristan had to ask, "Wait, Rory are you sure?"

She smiled sweetly at him and continued taking off his trousers. She momentarily got off of him so he could take off his pants. When he didn't take off his boxers, Rory whispered, "Tristan, take off your boxers. I'm sure I want to feel you inside me."

That did it and he quickly took his boxers off and made fast work to slip Rory's thong off. Rory couldn't believe how tall and erect his penis stood. Now she knew why he was the King of Chilton. She licked her lips, an action that Tristan noticed, and he immediately grabbed her by the waist to return to the same position they were in earlier.

In the back of his mind, he knew maybe they shouldn't have sex just yet if he wanted to explore this newfound thing with Rory. In just the short span of time that they had spent together that night getting reacquainted, he knew he wanted to get to know her, date and woo her, and make a commitment to her. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Tristan wanted strings and lots of it. But the more dominant part of his brain screamed for him to have sex with her right then and there; he's been wanting to have her since high school.

The dominant part won and Tristan opened a side drawer to take a condom out. Rory grabbed it from his hand and tore open the package and began to role it on him, eliciting a deep moan from Tristan when she stroked him.

His hands dug into her waist and began to caress her thighs once again. This time, he didn't stop caressing all the way up until he reached her core and stroked her.

Rory threw her head back once again and said his name in a gasp. He looked on amazed at how beautiful she looked with her back arched and head thrown back and saying his name. He stuck his middle finger inside of her to see if she was ready. He found that she was more than ready but pushed another finger in and began to pump slowly.

Rory was on sensory overload and marveled at the tingles that were running up and down her spine. She started to move to the rhythm Tristan was using as he pumped her faster. Once she felt his thumb reach for her clitoris and rub, she felt ready to explode.

Tristan rubbed faster and had her coming hard. While she was still shaking from her orgasm, Tristan moved his hands to her waist and pushed his hard erection into her, causing her to look him in the eyes and give a loud moan. Tristan felt her tightness around him and moaned out her name. She began to rock and set a rhythm down. When it became too slow for him, he quickly flipped them over so he was on top of her, never once breaking away from her. He caressed her legs until his hands landed below her knees. He lifted her legs onto his shoulders and started pumping into her deeply.

Rory was screaming loudly at the new sensation.

"Faster Tristan!"

He was only so happy to oblige as he pumped into her faster. He could feel his orgasm coming and wanted Rory to fall with him. He reached around and began to rub her clit.

Rory felt like all of her senses were being assaulted in such a delightful way. Their groans and moans filled the room as her orgasm was fast approaching. She finally came more powerfully than before and felt Tristan tense and then moan her name gutturally. He didn't stop pumping until he was completely finished. He collapsed on top of Rory. They were a heap of entwined sweaty bodies and entwined limbs. They were both heaving and took in gulps of air. When their breathing had subsided, Tristan rolled off of Rory and disposed of the condom and threw it in the trashcan. He rolled back to face Rory who's eyes were closed. He pulled her towards him so she could lie on his chest.

Rory opened her eyes at his action and laid on Tristan's chest with a blank expression. Tristan didn't notice her change in demeanor and closed his eyes. He was happy and content and had a smile gracing his features. Rory on the other hand was planning how to delicately get out of this situation. She was okay with post-coital cuddling but didn't like to do it very long.

As the minutes rolled on, she began to get more and more uncomfortable until she finally couldn't keep still and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Tristan asked.

"To the bathroom," was Rory's short reply. Once she got inside his bathroom, she started to pace and think of a plan to get out of his apartment without him asking her any questions. Whenever she slept with someone, she always thought of the best and fastest way to get out of his place. She never, ever, slept over. She was gone by daybreak. She wasn't going to treat Tristan any differently.

Once she had a plan, she walked back towards his bed with a tight smile on her face. He noticed her awkward smile. He tapped the empty space next to him to indicate that she should lie down. Rory laid down on her back and made no move to cuddle with Tristan. Instead she turned her back to him and faked a yawn. Tristan, not getting that she didn't want to cuddle spooned her from behind, with his arm wrapping around her waist then pulling her closer. He was exhausted himself and started to doze off into a deep sleep.

After Rory heard his breathing even out to indicate that he was asleep, she waited a few more minutes until she quietly slipped out of his embrace and started to gather her things around the bed. She slipped into the her dress, put her shoes on, found her purse and got the hell out of there. As she was about to open the door as softly as she could, she went back to his bedroom and wrote on the mirror with a lipstick: It was great seeing you again.

Her action was just on impulse and she made her way to his bedroom door again. Looking back, she saw that he hadn't moved a muscle and quietly slipped out. She heaved a sigh of relief and let a small smile grace her features.

She didn't run anymore like she did when she was younger. She liked to think of her actions now as just wanting to have a good time with the least amount of baggage. She didn't want the expectations of a committed relationship.

Rory reached the exit of the building and hailed a cab, thinking, _'Oh what a night.'_

The next morning, Tristan woke up as the sun brightly filtered in through the sliding doors. He immediately remembered what happened last night and grinned. He rolled on his side thinking she was still there. When he found his bed empty, he sat up and looked around the room. There was no trace of Rory. No dress, shoes, or a purse. He groaned and flopped back onto bed, not believing that she really was non-committal. But dammit he already knew he wanted to explore the possibilities of a relationship with her. He lay on his bed for a little bit longer until he went to his bathroom. Tristan looked at the mirror and saw what she had written. He smiled, thinking he couldn't let her go and would try to win her even if it killed him.

'_Rory Gilmore will be the death of me.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Review please to give me some inspiration!!_


	3. Models, Writers, and MidAged Rockstars

The drone of the workweek started once again. The following Monday, Rory grudgingly woke up and went through her usual routine in the morning of hitting the snooze button multiple times, finally getting up to go shower, then finish getting ready before she drove to the office. The whole day had been the usual workday. Rory left around 5, went home, ordered take-out, went to sleep, and waited for the next day to come only to go through the same thing she did that day.

After having left Tristan's house after their late Friday night activities (or early Saturday morning depending on how you want to look at it), she had made no move to try and get a contact number and he hadn't called her. God knows it would have been easy enough for either of them to get each other's numbers since they knew similar people in the society circle. Rory personally had no problem not contacting him. If she saw him again, it would be by pure luck.

Rory went into the office early Wednesday morning, knowing she had a lot of work that day. If she wanted to get ready in time for her date with a man named Adam (or was it Alan? She couldn't remember right off the bat), she had to leave for the office early.

Adam/Alan met her at a society function several weeks ago and had immediately asked for her number. They tried to make plans to see each other several times between when they met and now but had never been successful. Finally, they had managed to set a date for tonight.

At first, Rory was a little hesitant in going on a date with him. They were amicable during the function and she had had no idea that he was into her. It still caught her off guard sometimes when men frequently asked if she would go on a date with them.

Adam/Alan (damn his name wasn't coming to her at that moment) seemed nice and pleasant enough when they had met so Rory saw no harm on going on a date with him.

Rory arrived at her office with two containers of coffee, having previously downed a cup at home. She gave a smile to her secretary, Beth, then walked into her office to start the day.

Not too long after she entered the office and everyone else started showing up, a flower delivery boy walked into office carrying a beautiful arrangement of flowers that looked quite expensive. The delivery boy walked into the Gilmore Insurance building and asked the receptionist where a Ms. Gilmore's office was.

Looking at the arrangement, the receptionist was not surprised that this delivery was for Ms. Gilmore. There was always some kind of floral arrangement coming through for her. The receptionist directed him to the top floor of the tall building that was Gilmore Insurance and went back to answering the constantly ringing phones.

The delivery boy proceeded to the top floor and once again made his way to yet another receptionist on the floor.

"Delivery for a Ms. Gilmore."

This time the receptionist phoned in to Rory's secretary that there was a delivery for Ms. Gilmore and then let him into the double doors into a large room that had several people milling about. The delivery boy headed down the room to where the receptionist had told him was Ms. Gilmore's office.

Beth, knowing Rory was in her office and was not currently at a meeting or having a conference call, relayed the message to her once she saw the large and beautiful arrangement. Whoever it was this time, Rory must have made quite the impression on him.

"Ms. Gilmore, you have a delivery."

"Alright I'll be right out Beth."

Rory put down the pen she was writing with and headed out of her office to be greeted by an arrangement of flowers that was taller than half her body. It must have been heavy too as the poor delivery boy was visibly beginning to strain from the weight of the arrangement.

"Where would you like this Ms. Gilmore?" the boy strained to ask.

"Oh please follow me," Rory quickly ushered him into her office and told him to set it down on a table at the corner that was beside the couch in her office.

"If you could sign this for me please," the boy gave her a confirmation slip, which she signed and then he bid her goodbye.

Rory looked at the arrangement once again which was comprised of flowers she knew to be expensive. Looking around the flowers, she found a note tucked securely.

"How do you feel about dinner tonight? Please say yes. Tristan. P.S. I don't know what flowers you like so I decided to get you a variety." At the very end of the note, his number was jotted down.

Rory didn't know what to make of this. On one hand, she did have fun with him at the benefit and at his place. On the other hand, she didn't know what to expect from him or what he expected of her.

She thought about his offer for several more minutes, finally resolving that one dinner couldn't hurt, could it?

As she was about to dial his number with her cell phone, she remembered her date with Adam/Alan and mildly cursed. She really needed to remember his name. After a few more moments, she remembered it was Adam.

Anyways, she quickly tried to figure out if she should cancel her date with Adam and go to dinner with Tristan, or go on her date with Adam and see Tristan another time.

She made her decision and dialed the number Tristan gave her. She waited a little nervously until his voice came through the other line.

"DuGrey," he replied shortly.

"Tristan, it's Rory."

"Mary," Tristan grinned from ear to ear. "It's good to hear from you. You got the flowers I sent you."

"Yes thank you. They're gorgeous," Rory said sincerely.

"So what do you say Mare? Go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"I would love to," Rory began, "but unfortunately I have a date tonight." She didn't want to go into details with him and left it at that.

Truth was, she actually wanted to go out with him that night but her stubborn streak showed through. She wasn't ready to examine whatever it was that she was feeling about Tristan. Putting it on the back burner right now seemed like the best way to go.

Tristan wasn't about to surrender. The fact that she was going on a date with God knows who wasn't going to stop him. He pushed on, thinking there's no harm on asking her for a date another time, hopefully sometime soon. Besides, whoever this chump was, Tristan was sure he could beat.

"Alright well have fun tonight," Tristan said, not elaborating any further.

Rory was slightly disappointed. She didn't know what to expect as his reply but she was kind of hoping for something along the lines of maybe arranging a date for another night.

"But do you think you could pencil me in for this Friday night? I would really like to take you out on a date, show you how a real, strong, handsome man does it," Tristan smiled into the phone, knowing she would react some sort of way to that.

Rory chuckled, "Being overly confident are we? You know hubris was Hercules's downfall don't you?"

"Wow Mary, I'm flattered. You're comparing me to a god. Damn I'm good."

"Um excuse me but Hercules was only half," Rory smiled into the phone.

"Hey it's better than nothing."

Before Rory could respond, she heard a knock on her office door.

"Hold on Tristan. Come in."

"Rory you have a meeting in ten minutes," Beth reminded her.

"Thanks. Hey Tristan I've to go."

"Now wait a minute Ms. Gilmore. You still haven't given me an answer," Tristan quickly reminded her.

"Well Mr. DuGrey, how could I say no to a demigod? After all, I'd like to find your weakness and bring you down to the mortal realm." Rory replied, actually happy with her decision to say yes to a date.

Tristan nearly said, "You are my weakness" but bit his tongue.

"I have no weaknesses. Pick you up at 7?"

Rory agreed and gave him her address. Before she said goodbye, Rory said, "By the way, my favorite flowers are star gazers."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Hanging up the phone, she couldn't help but smile. Though Tristan had changed and grown more mature, she loved that he was still playful and a little cocky. Cockiness, to Rory, was a huge turn off but Tristan managed to be likeable and charming at the same time. His confidence level was most definitely a big turn on.

For the meeting and the rest of that day, Rory felt light and couldn't wait for her date with Tristan.

Looking at the clock on her computer, Rory saw that it was time to head home to get ready for her date with Adam. Turning off her computer, she made her way out of her office and said a goodbye to her secretary. She went down to her car and drove home.

Going through the usual Manhattan traffic, Rory reached her apartment and started to rummage through her closet for an outfit.

Deciding on a simple green dress that landed down to her knees, she put on the finishing touches of makeup when she heard her house phone ringing.

"Ms. Gilmore, a Mr. Adam Larson is waiting here in the lobby."

"Thanks George, I'll be right down."

The doorman knew not to send anyone up to her apartment unless they were on the list of people allowed. She took full advantage of this security feature in her building.

Rory had invited other dates to come up to her apartment before but never to stay the night. It was always for a coffee but she would fake a yawn and say she had an early morning the next day. Usually, her dates got the message and would bid her goodnight.

She liked having the option to leave whenever she wanted from a night with a date. She herself never spent the night and wanted to keep it that way.

Rory checked to make sure she had everything she needed then went down to the ground floor where her date was waiting.

As soon as she saw Adam, she gave him a warm smile, which he returned. They met, giving a kiss on each other's cheeks.

"You look amazing," Adam said in admiration. He was a handsome man with deep brown eyes and dark brown hair. He was dressed in a button down shirt with a suit jacket paired with dark wash jeans.

Rory noted that he looked good but for some reason couldn't help comparing his looks to a certain blond, blue-eyed man. She internally shook her head to clear it.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Rory returned the obligatory reply. In all honesty, she couldn't stop thinking about Tristan in a tux and Tristan without a tux. Rory mentally scolded herself and had to exert extreme effort to get him out of her mind.

"I hope you like Italian food. There's this really good restaurant that serves the best olive bread."

"I love Italian food," Rory lied. In all honesty, she was sick of Italian food. It was so safe and the majority of her dates always brought her to an Italian restaurant.

Taking a cab, Adam and Rory arrived at their destination and she was not at all surprised that he took her there. It was the trendiest Italian restaurant in Manhattan and frankly she was sick of it. Her dates always boasted about how everyone else had to book at least a month in advance but all they had to do was drop their name. At least Adam didn't say that. Maybe he had saving graces after all.

Dinner was light and enjoyable enough for Rory. Several times, the thought of Tristan and his thousand-count sheets would pop into her head but she would tamp it down as quickly as possible.

Adam was nice, easy to talk to, and unfortunately, seemed like he would be just a friend. Rory felt no romantic inkling towards him. Nonetheless, she enjoyed dinner with him.

However, on Adam's side, he felt completely enamored with Rory Gilmore. He was seriously considering her as a potential girlfriend. He felt like they had great chemistry and could already see a future for them.

When dinner began to wind down, Adam offered to head over to his apartment to "have coffee." This time, Rory didn't want to have coffee at a man's apartment. So, she made the necessary excuses of having an early meeting and needing to wake up at an un-Godly hour.

Adam was clearly disappointed but valiantly offered to take her home. Rory accepted and they made their way back to her apartment.

Once they were in front of her building, Rory tried to make a quick goodbye but Adam had other ideas in mind.

"Are you sure you have to go to this meeting so early?"

"Definitely. Being head honcho unfortunately has many downsides."

"Alright well goodnight," at that, Adam took Rory's hands in his and pulled her closer, wanting to kiss her goodnight. Rory, wanting to get upstairs to her apartment and into her pajamas, wanted to make it a fast goodnight. Their lips met and Rory mentally counted to 3 and pulled away. There was no spark, no chemistry, no desire. Adam on the other hand thoroughly enjoyed the brief kiss and tried to go in for another only to have Rory pull her hands away and make her excuses.

"Thanks again for dinner."

"No problem. I had such a good time. Maybe we could do it again sometime."

Rory thought, 'Wow you have a limited vocabulary.'

What she had noticed about Adam was everything was good, awesome, or bad to him; the most overused descriptions in the English vocabulary.

"Maybe," and with that, Rory walked into her building and up to her apartment. She quickly changed into her pajamas and hopped into her queen-sized bed, turning on the T.V. in her room in the process.

Adam really did seem like a genuinely nice guy. Again with the overused "nice" but there really was no other word Rory could think of to describe him. He wasn't passionate, thrilling, or sexy. He was just nice.

Unwillingly, her mind started to drift once again to Tristan. Now there was passion, thrill, and pure unadulterated sex. He was sex on two legs and damn did he know it. But Rory also had to admit that he was completely engaging and no doubt could talk to him about any topic. He would get her riled up and tease her mercilessly but she would fire back just as much.

Disgusted with herself, Rory turned off her T.V. and burrowed under the covers, waiting for sleep to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday couldn't have come soon enough for Tristan. He wanted to go all out on his date with Rory to show her a different side of himself that she only got a glimpse of the last time they were together. He also wanted to show her that he genuinely wished to spend time with her and get to know her better.

Rory wished Friday hadn't come so soon. While she was actually looking forward to her date with Tristan, another part of her didn't think it was such a good idea.

She finally confronted her issues and came to the conclusion that he could potentially bring down her reserves about making a commitment. However, the more stubborn side of her refused to be taken.

She still wanted to explore endless possibilities of traveling and seeing the world before the expectation from society and most of all her grandparents, to marry, caught up to her. Plus, she still held to the belief that with her busy schedule and her time-consuming job, she didn't have time to be in a serious relationship.

Nonetheless, Rory finished work early that Friday and headed home to get ready. Tristan hadn't specified what she should wear so she wore skinny jeans that flaunted her long legs and a top that accentuated her figure. Her makeup was done lightly and her hair was put up in a ponytail. She had a feeling that Tristan was going to be easy-going and took advantage of being able to go on a date where she didn't have to overly prep.

Subconsciously, she was trying to rationalize her date as perhaps only having friend potential. Alright, maybe friends-with-benefits potential.

After taking once last look at herself in the mirror, Rory heard "Walk Like an Egyptian" blaring from her cell phone.

"Make it quick," she hurriedly said, picking up all the things she needed to put in her purse.

"I haven't seen you in over two weeks and all I get is a 'Make it quick'?" Lorelai lightly scolded.

"Sorry I'm kind of in the middle of getting ready for a date."

"Ooh who is it this time? Is he a model? No, no wait, is he a writer? Wait no. Ooh ooh is he a middle-aged rock star who recently tried to find love by doing one of those reality T.V. shows where famous people think they'll find their soul mates by sucking face in front of millions of people? C'mon! Tell me."

"Well if you'd just let me get a word in. Oh and it's definitely not Bret Michaels. The man is a walking STD."

"You have to admit he looks good for being super old."

"So not the point."

"So who is it?"

"Tristan DuGrey."

Crickets.

"Mom? Hello? You still there? Make a sound or something so I know you're still breathing."

Suddenly Rory had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Bible Boy? Bane of your high school existence? The same boy who skipped out on being Romeo so Paris had to dress in drag? Get outta here! I don't believe you."

"Believe it. We met up at that charity thing Grandma had me going to last week. Remember? The event that you couldn't go to because you apparently contracted some disease thereby not being able to attend and leaving me all by my lonesome?"

"Ah that event. Dammit! I knew I should have gone. Something good always happens when I'm not there."

"We saw each other, hung out, danced a couple of times, and then we…" Rory didn't finish the sentence. She hadn't intended to say anything about what happened after the party but was so distracted looking for a pair of earrings that she let it slip.

"Oh my God! You had sex with the Spawn of Satan! Please tell me it was in a coat closet."

"First of all, those coat closet days are over. Second, he's not the Spawn of Satan anymore. And third, I have to get going. He's gonna be here soon."

"First of all, you're just trying to avoid the conversation. Second, he'll always be the Spawn of Satan, and third…"

Lorelai started laughing before she made her final point, "You're not a Mary anymore, Magdalene."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Original mom. But need I remind you that I haven't been a virgin for quite some time now?"

"Please don't remind me."

Rory chuckled, shaking her head. Her mom was so open most of the time but sometimes, certain subjects like the night she lost her virginity made Lorelai cringe.

"Okay okay, I'll let you go for now. This isn't over by the way. Oh and Rory,"

"Yeah mom."

"Keep your legs closed. Wouldn't want you to be procreating the heir to the dark throne, now would we," Lorelai gleefully laughed and hung up the phone.

Rory shook her head again, wondering why she couldn't have gotten a normal mom. But then again, she would never have it any other way.

Rory was hunting through her apartment for a pair of stilettos when her house phone rang.

"Hello," she quickly answered, still looking for her shoes.

"Ms. Gilmore, Mr. DuGrey is waiting for you."

"Okay send him up," and with that Rory hung up. Just as she pressed the off button, her movements stilled. Wait, did she just tell George to let him up?

Rory groaned and berated herself, "Stupid! Stupid!" and tapped the phone to her forehead in frustration. She was breaking her own rules without even thinking where Tristan was concerned. This only fueled her resolve even more to not get attached.

Having found her stilettos, which were sitting on a bookshelf for some unknown reason, Rory slipped them on in time for her to hear a knock on the front door.

Breathing in deeply and letting the air out slowly, Rory composed herself and walked confidently towards the door. However, in her concentration to look composed, she accidentally walked into the corner of her coffee table.

She groaned in pain and began a slew of curse words. Hobbling to the front door, she didn't care if she was composed or not anymore.

As soon as she opened her door, she was greeted by a devastatingly handsome Tristan leaning on her doorframe, holding a leather jacket over one shoulder, and with a smirk ready. He was wearing dark washed jeans with a button down black shirt loosely tucked in and with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He looked so casual and yet so incredibly hot.

Rory momentarily forgot about the pain of running into her table until he opened his mouth.

"You okay there Mary? I knew I was good but I didn't think I could make a woman groan and curse before even seeing me."

"Funny Tristan," Rory replied turning her back to him to get her purse from the table and her pea coat from the armchair. Under her breath, Rory said, "We'll see who's groaning by the end of this night."

"What's that Mar?" Having heard what she had said, he decided to play dumb but still held a smirk.

"I said I groaned because this was out of sight," Rory smiled back and pointed to the table.

Tristan chuckled and walked towards her, a wolfish grin on his face, "Are you okay? Any cuts or bruises you'd like me to kiss to make them go away?"

Rory, refusing to get distracted and yet getting turned on just by his grin, pouted, "I'm a big girl. I can handle a few scrapes."

"Even big girls need something to make the pain go away," and with that Tristan suddenly took her by the waist and pulled her towards him. He quickly slanted his lips over hers and kissed her deeply.

He took her breath away and after slightly pulling back, Rory breathily replied, "Well look at that, I feel all better."

Tristan smiled, "You look beautiful." For emphasis, he caressed her sides and took her lips again.

This time, Rory deepened the kiss and gently bit his bottom lip. Tristan automatically opened his mouth and started dueling her tongue for control.

Neither being the winner, they pulled away from each other in a daze. Tristan managed to remember that they had an actual date and gave her one last peck on the lips.

"C'mon. I believe we have a date to get through."

"Wow could you make it sound more like a chore?" Rory teased, grabbing her purse.

"Believe me Mary, I can't wait to show you a good time," Tristan replied. In a husky whisper, he bent down to her ear and said, "But I can't wait even more when I hear you gasp my name when you see what I've got planned." Tristan sensually kissed her neck then backed out into the hallway, daring her with his eyes to refuse him.

Rory, falling victim to his charms for a moment, blinked once then broke out into her own smirk. "Well someone's a little cocky. Remember what I told you about Hercules? You've just raised my expectations, Bible Boy." Rory locked her door and made her way to the elevator, Tristan following close behind.

"I love a challenge."

Rory smirked and thought to herself, 'You have no idea what you're getting yourself into.'

As they waited for the elevator to get up to her floor, it was all Tristan could do to not ravage her right there. At last, the elevator dinged, signaling its arrival on Rory's floor. If waiting for the elevator was hard enough, waiting inside the elevator was even harder. Tristan rocked back and forth on his heels and whistled, getting impatient for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

Rory looked at him amused. She knew he was getting impatient and knew what he wanted to do. She leaned against the back wall nonchalantly and pretended to be focused on her nails.

Finally, for what seemed like an eternity, they reached the bottom floor and made their way outside to Tristan's waiting car.

Ever being the gentlemen, Tristan went to the passenger side and opened the door for Rory. She smiled and hopped in his car, now getting excited about this date.

Tristan quickly rounded the front of the car to his side and slipped in, turning on the car and starting to drive away from the curb.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked as soon as they pulled away.

Tristan smiled, "Relax. Oh and don't even bother trying to pry it out of me."

Rory pouted at him and once again Tristan wanted to take her lips, press it to his, and give in to what she wanted. Clearing his throat, Tristan smiled at Rory again.

"Sorry but that's not going to work this time."

"Ah, this time. But it will next time."

"Next time huh. Already thinking about the next date Mar?" Tristan smirked and Rory blushed a deep crimson.

"I meant next time I give you the pout which could be on this date."

"Okay then I promise to succumbed to said pout…next time." Tristan added in. He couldn't help doing a little victory dance in his head. He had a strong feeling she meant on the next date but didn't press the issue.

Not more than a few minutes later, Tristan pulled up to a majestic building. He stopped the car as a valet approached.

"Tristan, we're at the Plaza," Rory said, a little confused as the valet opened her door and helped her out.

"Good observational skills there, Mar. Yale did you good."

Rory gave him a look as if to say shut up, "No, I mean we're at the Plaza. I only live a few blocks from here and we could've walked. Plus, I'm not dressed for dinner at the Plaza! I'm too casual."

"Not for what I've got planned," Tristan smirked and walked ahead of her. Rory was still confused but decided to just go along with it. This was his date to plan after all.

Tristan went up to the concierge. Rory stayed behind a little, admiring the interior. No matter how many times she's been here, she still loved looking around like it was her first time.

Tristan came back to her and smiled at the look on her face. He could see the wonderment on her face and saw a little of the old Rory again.

"First time here?" Tristan asked, a little surprised.

"Not at all. I just love looking around. It always has a timeless feel to it."

"Yes definitely timeless."

Rory looked at him and was taken aback by the look he was giving her. She felt shivers up and down her body.

Tristan gazed at Rory and couldn't help but be kept amazed by her beauty…her timeless beauty. She was dressed casually but managed to look sexy and beautiful. It seemed to take her so little effort to exert the kind of beauty that was hard to come by.

"Mr. DuGrey? Ms. Gilmore? Please follow me," a man dressed in a suit guided them to a set of elevators that where off in the corner.

Rory was confused once again. "Tristan, really, where are we going?" she whispered.

"You'll see soon. Patience is a virtue."

"Then I guess I have no virtue."

Tristan grinned and simply followed the man in the suit. The three rode in the elevator in silence, this time Rory the one getting fidgety.

The elevators finally stopped and opened to which Rory gasped, "Tristan. Wow."

"Told you you'd be gasping my name."

Making their way outside, literally outside, Rory began walking out onto the terrace. They were on the rooftop of the Plaza, where she could see all of Central Park and part of the New York City skyline. Set in the center and close to the railing was a large blanket on the ground topped by candles on wine bottles, at least 10 different covered dishes, wine glasses, and a bottle chilling. Heat lamps were arranged around the blanket for warmth and pillows were thrown around to rest on.

"I thought since you liked the view from my apartment so much, maybe we could have a picnic here." Tristan actually felt a little apprehensive. He didn't know if this was anything she'd ever experienced before and if she'd be impressed by it.

Rory genuinely gave him a warm smile, "I love it."

She started walking towards the picnic blanket and sat on a large pillow. Tristan turned around to the waiting man and gave him a large tip, thanking him for making all of the arrangements. The man told him to let them know if they needed anything else and made his way to the elevators.

Alone again, Tristan walked over to where Rory sat. She was looking out into the night, loving the twinkling lights of the skyline and the trees that were lit in the park for the winter season.

"You know I never get tired of this view. I could spend the rest of my life just looking at it," Rory said softly.

Tristan deeply gazed at her yet again. Her face took on a soft glow from the candlelight and yet he didn't think it was because of it. It was as if she exuded this natural light that could not be put out. He sat down on the blanket across from Rory, not taking his eyes off of her once.

"You can't do that for the rest of your life. You need food, sustenance," at that Tristan uncovered the many dishes in front of them.

Rory squealed in delight at the spread before her. There was a wide variety of Indian, Thai, Japanese, French foods, plus other dishes she did not know, and a plate of French fries and hamburgers. Now here was food she could appreciate. Much to her joy, there was not a single Italian dish.

"I didn't know what kind of food you liked so I got a variety," Tristan said sheepishly, hoping she'd at least like one of the dishes.

"No Italian?" Rory teased.

"You like Italian? I'm sorry I didn't get any but I just thought it's so generic and I really wanted to impr—"

Rory cut him off with a finger to his lips and chuckled softly, "Tristan this is great. I hate Italian food."

Tristan couldn't help but smile and kissed the finger that was still on his lips.

"I'm glad you approve then." Tristan began serving food on their plates, giving large portions of everything to Rory. Much to his delight, she didn't seem to object at the pile of food he served her. He popped the cork off of the wine bottle and filled their glasses.

He raised his glass and toasted, "To a magical night on the roof of the Plaza,"

"Cheers." Rory and Tristan clinked glasses, took a sip, and began to eat.

Conversation had flowed incredibly easily. They talked about their jobs; their hatred for them at times yet the exhilarating feeling of being the boss and getting the job done right. They talked about favorite places in the city, hobbies (Tristan: "I collect cars". Rory: "Typical". Tristan: "What? They're so pretty and they go vroom vroom"), and their families.

Not even noticing that all the food was gone and having unconsciously put all of the dishes to the side, Tristan and Rory talked and laughed getting closer and closer to each other until they were laying on the pillows, propping their elbows up onto them.

Tristan reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind Rory's ear as a lull fell over them. He looked into her clear blue eyes, which were filled with mirth after having told her a story of a time in college when he was dared to run around campus in a tube top, short shorts, and Ugg boots while completely sober.

Rory momentarily closed her eyes, enjoying the remaining warmth from the heated lamps and the overall way the date was going. She didn't expect to have this much fun on a date with Tristan.

Suddenly, a cold breeze blew, making Rory shiver from the chill. Having noticed this, Tristan sat up, took off his jacket, and draped it over her.

"No Tristan you don't have to do that. You'll be cold," Rory sat up, taking the jacket and giving it back to him

"It's fine. I'm pretty warm right now," Tristan draped his jacket over her again, this time keeping his hands on her arms, rubbing up and down trying to warm her up.

"Are you sure? We wouldn't that pretty little head of yours to catch a cold now would we?" Rory smiled, actually glad for the extra warmth from his jacket and him trying to warm her up.

By this time, their faces were mere inches apart. Tristan whispered, "You think I'm pretty?"

Rory playfully smiled, "Mmhmm."

"Well I think you're gorgeous," Tristan closed the remaining space in between them and kissed her gently, not wanting to push too much.

Rory melted into the kiss, shivering again but this time not because of the cold. Tristan wrapped his arms around her, encompassing her in warmth.

They kissed until breathing became a problem, then slowly pulled away from each other.

"Ready for dessert?" Tristan asked in a low voice.

"Depends, what's for dessert?"

"Actually, I was hoping maybe you'd take care of that," Tristan began to leave feather light kisses down her neck and back up again, "Do you have cake or ice cream at your place?"

Rory suddenly stilled. She didn't know what to say. While the prospect of her and Tristan alone on a bed seemed highly appealing, the thought of the bed being in her bedroom was not.

"Sorry I don't have dessert. Ate it all last time I had a movie marathon and haven't stocked up."

Tristan, having sensed that she might say something to that affect, lightly suggested another alternative.

"Okay how about strawberries and cream on my balcony to keep to the theme of this picnic?" Tristan easily said. He wasn't stupid. He was like her once. Before he became a monogamist, he used to avoid bringing dates to his place unless they were the kind of girls that knew that they should leave before sunrise. Now, he didn't want to be that "girl", so to speak, that had to leave in the wee hours of the morning. He knew that it should be in his own turf if they took this date any further tonight.

Much to Tristan's relief, Rory easily smiled and nodded her head. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

They stood up and made their way to the elevators that would be bringing them back to the hotel lobby. The whole entire time, Tristan's arm was around Rory. She leaned into his touch, rationalizing that she was still cold.

As the doors opened into the lobby, Tristan led the way, briefly making a detour and thanking the concierge. Tristan went back to Rory, but this time, instead of draping his arm around her shoulders, he grabbed a hold of her hand.

Rory didn't know what to do. Handholding was a no-no for her. Handholding meant "you're my boyfriend. You're my girlfriend" status. Handholding meant attachment in her book.

As subtley as possible, Rory let go of Tristan's hand and wrapped her hand around the crook of his elbow instead. Of course Tristan knew what she was doing but stayed patient. He had more work ahead of him than he thought, but he was prepared for the challenge, just like he said earlier.

Tristan and Rory exited the Plaza and waited for his car to come by the curb. As soon as the car appeared, they quickly got in, anxiously anticipating the second half of the date.

Not for long, they arrived at Tristan's apartment building, making their way to the elevators. This time, once the elevator doors closed, they turned towards each other and started a passionate make-out session. Once the elevator reached his floor, they started walking to his apartment, still in a lip lock. Tristan tried to find his keys but Rory was relentless. She pushed him against his door and didn't let go until he began to chuckle.

"What?"

"Slow your roll Mar, I'm trying to get my keys out."

Rory blushed and let go of the lapels of his jacket. Tristan quickly fished his keys out and opened his door. Once inside, he grabbed hold of her waist and started sucking on her neck, eliciting a moan from her.

"Tristan, as much as I'd love to continue this, I actually really want dessert."

"I'm having my dessert right now," Tristan continued to suck on her neck at her pulse point, sending shivers down Rory's spine.

"But my stomach is saying otherwise," as if on cue, Rory's stomach began to growl.

Tristan laughed, "I can't believe you're hungry again. You've got a bottomless pit inside that slim body of yours."

"I can't help it. My stomach acts in strange ways even I can't control."

Tristan let go of her and headed towards his kitchen. He took out a bowl of strawberries and whip cream from the fridge. Instead of heading out towards the balcony, he got the idea to take this to his bedroom. He walked towards the hallway leading to his bedroom.

Rory followed without question, actually having hoped that they could have dessert in his room instead of in the cold on his balcony. Plus, there was the added bonus of a bed.

Reaching his room, Tristan sat on his bed and leaned against the headboard, the bowl of strawberries on his lap.

"I hope you don't think you're gonna eat all that by yourself," Rory said, waiting at the foot of his bed.

"Why don't you come over here and do something about it?" Tristan raised a strawberry to his mouth and bit on it.

Rory slowly walked towards him, taking her time and making sure to add a swing to her hips. His eyes trailed over her body, imagining that she was the strawberry.

As soon as she was within reach, Tristan put the bowl on his nightstand and grabbed her by the waist, throwing her down on the bed and pinning her there.

Rory pouted, "Aww I want a strawberry."

Tristan reached over and grabbed one. "See I'm keeping my promise. I told you I would succumb to that pout."

Rory looked into his eyes and bit on the strawberry, keeping eye contact with him. Tristan breathed in deeply, getting turned on by the simple act of her eating a strawberry. Rory could see his eyes dilating and couldn't help but smirk.

Tristan began licking her lips, tasting the sweetness. As soon as Rory gasped, Tristan slipped his tongue in, gently massaging hers in a slow kiss. Tonight, he wanted her to surrender to his every whim.

He kissed down her jaw then her neck, his kisses forming a necklace. He made his way lower and lower until he reached the bottom of her top. He started nudging her blouse up with his nose and planted kisses on her stomach. He went higher and higher until her top reached her bra. He immediately took of her top and gazed at her breasts. She unhooked her bra and tossed it aside.

Tristan began a gentle assault by rubbing his jaw, which had grown a five-o-clock shadow, against her breasts and down her stomach. Rory ran her fingers through his hair, loving the feel of his stubble tickling her naked torso.

Tristan sat up and grabbed the can of whip cream, smiling mischievously. He draw a line of whip cream from her stomach to the valley between her breasts and began to lick up the way. Rory groaned from the feel of his tongue combined with the whip cream on her body.

"You taste good," Tristan reached the valley and began kissing her breasts, alternating from one to the other. He circled his tongue around one nipple until Rory whispered his name. He then took hold of it in his mouth and sucked gently, loving the whimpers she was emitting.

Rory tried to turn them over, wanting to reciprocate the pleasures he was giving her but he shook his head.

"Tonight is all about you. Let me worship your body," Tristan hotly whispered against her neck, taking his time in making sure he licked, sucked, and kissed every inch of it before making his way down to her other nipple.

As Tristan sucked on her nipple, Rory was extremely turned on by his words and his actions. When was the last time she's had foreplay this amazing? She immediately relaxed into his kisses and let the warmth take over her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed every sensation he was invoking.

Tristan trailed his hands down her sides until he reached the button of her jeans. Slowly, he unbuttoned them and pulled her jeans down and removed them until she was only in her underwear. He looked up to see her eyes closed and looking completely relaxed. He kissed her calves and then the backs of her knees, knowing that this area was an erogenous zone that was completely overlooked most of the time.

Rory sighed and breathed in deeply as she felt Tristan kiss the inside of her thighs and rub his jaw along them. She felt him take off the remainder of her clothes and held her breath, waiting for what was next to come.

Tristan marveled at her beauty. In his eyes, she was completely flawless and unimaginably perfect. He positioned her legs until they were bent at the knees and dove into her core, his tongue making a broad sweep, bottom to her clit.

Rory moaned from deep within and opened her eyes to see his head in between her legs. He licked her until she was breathing and gasping heavily, her head going side to side on his pillows.

"Tristan, take off your clothes. I want to see you."

Tristan willingly obliged and began to quickly remove his clothes. Rory openly stared at his body, loving his toned form and the grooves along his hips. Taking a little bit of control, Rory pulled him towards her and flipped them so she was on top of him, straddling his waist. She took off her ponytail and let her hair flow down

He didn't think he could get harder but seeing her abandonment made him rock hard. Before he could get distracted, Tristan began, "Rory—"

"Tristan, I know this is supposed to be about me but I want to have some fun of my own," and with that, Rory reached over and took a strawberry, feeding it to him. Just like she had done, Tristan kept his eyes locked on hers, seeing her eyes dilate like his had.

Rory then took the whip cream. Instead of putting some on his upper body, she decided to be bold and sprayed some on his cock. Tristan moaned at the thought of what she was going to do. As soon as her lips made contact, he shut his eyes and moaned her name, feeling her tongue circle around the tip of his penis before taking him all in.

Rory excruciatingly bobbed her head up and down slowly, taking her time in licking from base to tip then strongly sucking. The sensations she was creating were becoming too much for Tristan. He sat up, wanting to take control again but Rory was having none of it. She kept licking and sucking and increasing the rhythm. Tristan didn't want her to stop and when she began to squeeze his balls, he felt his orgasm fast approaching and he began to thrust into her mouth.

With one last thrust, he came hard, feeling a wave of ecstasy wash over him. Rory didn't stop until he was completely done and felt a sense of victory. However, before she could even blink, Tristan maneuvered them so she was once again pinned to the bed. Tristan kissed his way down until he reached her core and sucked at her clit, wanting her to come just as powerfully as he had.

Rory felt like her whole entire body was on fire. He slipped two fingers inside of her and slowly pumped, building her orgasm until she was thrusting rapidly on his fingers. The sight of her flushed and heaving made him hard again. He circled her clit while he was pumping, then gently bit, causing her to scream out.

"Oh my god Tristan!"

Tristan speeded up his tempo and finally felt her clamp down around his fingers. Not waiting for her to fully come down, he reached for a condom in his drawer and slipped it on his hardened cock. He positioned himself behind her so they were both on their sides, and then lifted her thigh to enter her from behind.

Rory groaned for what felt like the millionth time that night. He was definitely good at this and could feel another orgasm building quickly.

Tristan bit her shoulder and licked at the spot, tasting her sweet sweat. He couldn't get enough of this girl.

Rory suddenly moved so she pushed Tristan onto his back and mounted him, grinding against him fast. She rotated her hips and was delighted to see Tristan shut his eyes tightly, as if the pleasure was too intense.

Before long, they came together, still attached until they were both finished. Rory stayed still for a moment until she got off of him and disposed of the condom.

Tristan thought this was his chance to ask her to stay the night.

"Rory."

She immediately turned around, caught-off guard at the mention of her real name.

"Stay here tonight?" Tristan's voice was so hopeful that she couldn't say no. However, she didn't say yes either. Wordlessly, she made her way to the bed and got under the covers, facing him but making no move to get closer.

Tristan recognized this but didn't mind. At least she was there beside him. Turning off the lamp on his bedside table, Tristan then faced Rory and pulled her into his arms. She didn't protest and instead breathed in his scent.

She began to internally argue with herself. On one hand, she enjoyed his arms wrapped around her. On the other hand, this was all foreign territory to her. She couldn't remember the last time she willingly cuddled after sex. It's not like she's never done it before. But in recent years, she made it a habit not to do things like this.

Putting it in the back of her mind for now, they dozed off with smiles on their faces.

A few hours later, Rory woke up with a start. She was still in Tristan's arms. Ignoring the feelings this was causing, she gently untangled herself from him and got off the bed. She was once again having an internal battle. Her mind won and she began to put her clothes back on, not knowing if she should leave him a note, making some excuse for why she left.

Deciding that it was unnecessary, she looked at him one last time and left his apartment.

Unbeknownst to her, Tristan had woken up when she unwrapped herself from his embrace. He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. Should he call her right away? Should he go after her?

Deciding against it, he began to make plans for a way to make her see the light, that she should take a chance and let him love her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry for the late update. College caught up and these past couple months have been filled with midterms. I've got finals this week but I'm almost done…yay!!! So hopefully this chapter was satisfying. There's more to come and it won't take so long to update what with the free time I've got over break. Anyways you know what to do…please please please review!!!_

_Oh disclaimer: I wish I owned the Gilmore Girls…that's in another lifetime. Oh and I don't own Bret Michaels or Rock of Love…that I can pass. _


	4. Dating is Like Going to the Dentist

Rory sat at her office desk, not really paying attention to the work in front of her. She had been staring at the same piece of paper for half an hour. It had been more than a week since her date with Tristan. Every now and then, an image would pop up in her mind of their date and it's wonderful ending, which she hated. She hated the fact that she was constantly thinking about him. During the week, Adam had called her several times, both on her cell phone and once he started calling her work phone, she started screening his phone calls. At first she had made excuses as to why she couldn't go out with him. Then when it seemed he wouldn't back off, she ignored his phone calls altogether.

He wasn't the man she wanted to go on another date with. She had been expecting a phone call from Tristan all week. She would have loved to get more flowers from him. Unfortunately, nothing came and he hadn't called her.

'_Maybe he's given up,'_ Rory thought. _'Maybe it's better this way.'_

She acknowledged that being with Tristan was dangerous. He could be the one to take down the walls she's carefully erected. Hell, just one look at him made her cheeks flush and her knees buckled. During the week, Lorelai kept telling her that her stubbornness was getting in the way of a potentially happy relationship. Rory, true to form, kept denying her feelings for him. But, it didn't stop the disappointment filling her gut that he hasn't called her.

Suddenly, her phone began to ring, bringing her out of her reverie. Without thinking, she pushed the talk button, not looking at her caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Rory! Finally, I've been trying all week to get a hold of you. You're harder than the President to get a hold of."

At first when she heard a man's voice, she lit up, thinking it was Tristan. That hope was quickly doused as his voice began to register. Adam. Damn!

"Oh well you know I'm a busy, busy bee," Rory chuckled uneasily.

"I'm glad you actually got to pick up the phone this time. Listen, I had such a good time last time we went out," Adam began.

"Yeah?" Rory decided not to elaborate. She didn't feel like going through a lie of having had a "good" time again. _'Expand your vocabulary, please!'_

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place and have dinner with me tonight? I make a mean pasta carbonara." Adam tried to make it sound appealing but to Rory, she would rather eat cardboard.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. She weighed her pros and cons.

"Um Rory? You still there?"

"Oh yeah sorry. Spaced out there for a minute. Sorry I'm just really distracted by work."

"Well stop being such an alcoholic and come out tonight. Please? I promise it'll be worth you while."

Not having a lie ready, Rory succumbed, "Okay I'll come by." Maybe this will get her mid off of a certain blond, blue-eyed, demigod.

"Great! Okay here's my address and come by around 7."

Rory quickly jotted down his address and began to mentally prepare herself for a night of "good's", "great's", and "nice".

Deciding that she's had enough looking at the same paper for the better part of an hour, Rory packed her things and went home. It was early yet but suddenly she felt tired and exhausted. Once she entered her apartment, she went straight to her bedroom, set her alarm clock for 6 and took a nap.

It felt like only minutes when her alarm started to buzz. Begrudgingly, she got out of bed and got ready for her date with Adam. She chose to wear a grey pleated skirt with boots and a black v-necked long sleeve. Once she thought she looked presentable, Rory grabbed her keys and left her apartment, hoping this night would end fast.

'_I'm such a bitch,'_ Rory thought as she got in her car and drove to Adam's apartment. Here was a nice guy and she felt like being on a date with him is akin to going to the dentist. Nonetheless, she got to his building and went to his apartment. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Within seconds, the door flew open and Adam smiled widely at her.

"Rory, I'm so happy you're here."

"Of course I'm here. Wouldn't miss a pasta carbonara for anything," Rory waved off the strong impulse to role her eyes. Adam ushered her inside and took her coat for her. She looked around his apartment and noticed that it wasn't that big but was cozy enough. Off to the side, she saw he prepared a candlelight dinner, complete with roses in a vase on his small dining table.

"Right this way m'lady."

Rory smiled at him as he pulled her chair out for her. He quickly served them and opened a bottle of wine. Rory didn't know what to say. Usually conversations were easy for her to start but for some reason, she was just at a loss of what to say. Another flash of Tristan flew through her mind and she shook her head to clear it.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?" Adam asked, concern in his voice.

"Oh no it's not that. The food is delicious. I just thought of something I have to do for work."

Adam reproachfully teased her. They ate in relative silence, Adam saying something once in a while about the food or the weather they've been having lately. It's been unseasonably warm this time of the year. The air felt unusually calm, signaling for some storm ahead.

Rory just nodded or smiled, not really feeling the conversations he's tried to start. She really wanted to make an effort but she couldn't bring herself to actually doing it. Finally, dinner seemed to be over and she couldn't wait to leave. However, Adam wanted to keep the date going.

"Let's head over to the couch. The night's young yet."

Rory smiled tightly and walked over with her glass of wine to the couch. Adam followed and sat relatively close to her. All Rory wanted to do was sit further from him but thought it to be too rude to try. So, with the glass of wine in her hand, she stared off into space.

A moment later, she felt him gently cup her chin and make her face him. He slowly inched closer, giving her plenty of time to pull away, but she didn't. He kissed her gently for a minute then pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. Rory sighed, which he took for pleasure and dove in for another kiss, this time none too gently. Without pulling away, he took her wine glass from her hands and laid it on the table. He pulled her closer to him and tried to get them horizontal on the couch. Rory tried, she really did, to get into the kiss. Before, she would've gladly continued this. Before…

Her mind wandered back to Tristan and the pleasure he gives her. Adam just couldn't compare. Taking a word from his vocabulary, he was a good enough kisser but that's all. Just good. He was nowhere near Tristan's capability of sending electricity through Rory's veins.

Rory pulled away, not wanting to go any further.

"Listen, Adam," Rory began.

"Uh-oh. Something's wrong. Am I pushing you too much? I'm so sorry," Adam rambled to which Rory quickly cut him off.

"No it's not that. It's just…" Rory trailed off, not knowing how to say this as gently as possible.

"I've had fun on our dates but I think we're better as friends," she inwardly cringed. She knew she would hate to receive the "friends" speech but she didn't know how to go about this a different way.

"Oh," Adam said dejectedly. He sat there for a minute before responding. "But I thought we had a connection. Didn't you feel it?"

She smiled sadly and shook her head no.

"Well, Rory Gilmore, I guess this would be goodbye."

They both stood up at the same time and Rory walked towards the door, grabbing her coat on the way out. She turned around and faced Adam, who looked like someone just stole his puppy.

"I'm really sorry Adam. I wanted this to work but it would be wrong to lead you on," how many times has she said that exact same excuse?

"It's alright. At least we tried," Adam was about to close the door when he quickly said to her, "I hope you find what you're looking for Rory." And with that, Rory gave him a lop-sided smile and turned around to head to the elevators.

As she was walking to her car, she looked at her cell phone and made a quick decision. She dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Tristan. It's Rory."

On the other end of the line sat a dumbstruck Tristan. He didn't think she would ever call him. The whole entire week, his fingers were itching to dial her number but he told himself no. He would wait and bide his time. He thought he could hold out for another couple of days but it seems that someone beat him to the punch. This was turning out better than he expected.

He couldn't help the goofy grin that took over his face. He could hear the uncomfortable tone in her voice. She was probably not used to being the first one to call. Nonetheless, he tried to play it as James Dean cool as possible.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the illusive Ms. Gilmore."

On her end, she squirmed uncomfortably. She never made the first call!

She scoffed, hiding her embarrassment, "Excuse me Mr. DuGrey, but I don't recall having gotten a phone call from you since we last met." This was such a bad idea on so many levels. Why couldn't she have just gone back to her apartment? What if he calls her out on leaving him that night?

Thankfully, Tristan had more sense than to ask her about her departure. He did want to see her after all. Coming up with a quick excuse Tristan offered his apologies, "I'm very sorry. Things have just been so hectic at work that I haven't had time for myself."

Rory smirked and grabbed at the opening opportunity, "That's too bad. You know I was getting bored out of my mind and decided to see if you were up for hanging out with lil' ol' me. But I see you're busy so maybe some other time then."

Tristan quickly replied, "Well you know what you're in luck cos I'm totally free tonight."

"Is that so?"

"Even if I wasn't, I'd find a way to make time for you," Tristan said seductively. "How about if I come by your apartment in the next 15 minutes with a movie and some popcorn?"

"Oh umm…" Rory quickly flipped through her mind for an excuse. "I'm already out and I can get to your apartment faster." At least that was partly true. She was already out. It's just a question of how fast she can get to his place.

Tristan rolled his eyes but agreed anyway. _'Just a little bit more time,'_ he was a patient man but Lord knows how long he can be that way. He wanted to make her solely his.

They hung up the phone and he quickly bolted from his couch to tidy up a bit before she got there.

Rory jumped into her car and drove off as fast as she could, needing to be at his place in the less than 10 minutes for her excuse to be true.

In 8 minutes, she arrived in front of his apartment door, trying to catch her breath. She had broken all kinds of road rules and pissed off nearly half of Manhattan. But no matter, she was here in less than 10 minutes.

Tristan heard a knock on his door and grinned. He quickly looked at the kitchen clocked and saw that it had been less than 10 minutes ago when they hung up. He made his way to his door and opened it to find a stunning Rory Gilmore. Her hair was in soft curls and her cheeks where slightly tinged pink. He looked her body up and down and couldn't help but feel aroused.

Rory in turn gazed at him from head to toe. He was wearing another button down top, this time in white and wore jeans that fit him just right, not too loose and too tight. Rory wanted to jump right then and there but managed to hold onto some restraint.

Wordlessly, Tristan let her in and glanced over her body one more time, "You look awfully dressed up Mary."

Before she could stop herself Rory replied, "Oh I had a date." She cursed herself and slowly turned around, hating that she had verbal diarrhea. However, the expression on his face was not what she had expected.

Smirking, Tristan glanced at his watch and casually leaned against his front door.

"It's only 9:30. Don't dates usually last longer if you're having fun?"

Rory rolled her eyes to the sky. Stupid, stupid verbal diarrhea!

"Okay it was boring. There you happy? I was bored to tears and wanted to leave his apartment. He made pasta carbonara, the most predictable Italian dish known to man! I've had so much Italian food it's coming out of my ears! Then we talked about the weather. The weather! I just wanted to bang my head with a skillet. Oh and then he tried to get me to make out with him on the couch but I was having none of it. I would rather kiss a bear. At least it would be more exciting."

In her head, Rory knew she was rambling but all of her frustrations were coming out. She was frustrated that she even went out for a lousy date. She was frustrated that she didn't know what to do about Tristan. She was frustrated that he hadn't called her in more than a week. And most of all, she was sexually frustrated.

In his head, Tristan was running around doing a victory dance. He couldn't help but be ecstatic that she came to him at the end of the night. This was progress and he was ready to make her forget all about her date. He wanted her to only remember his touch, his scent, and the feelings he would invoke in her.

Tristan pushed himself away from the door and began to advance on her slowly. Rory was determined to stand her ground and not back away from the smoldering look beginning to burn in his eyes. She welcomed it. They were mere inches apart when Tristan raised his hand and slowly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Boring huh. I guess not everyone can be as exciting as me," as he trailed his hand down her neck to a feather light caress on the side of her breast.

Rory involuntarily shivered at the hunger that was clearly displayed in his eyes. Her breathing turned ragged as she tried to say something back but was completely erased as Tristan leaned forward.

He caressed her lips with his own agonizingly slow and gentle.

"Rory, tell me what you want," Tristan heatedly whispered. He was dying inside, wanting to just push her against a wall and ravage her until she cried out in ecstasy. But he was determined to make her beg.

"I…I…" Rory stuttered as his hand traveled south, caressing her bare thighs. He was teasing her and she didn't know if she liked it or not. He was invoking all kinds of senses in her and had a hard time breathing, let alone thinking.

"Tell me what you want," Tristan repeated, this time trailing his lips along her neck.

Finally, Rory found her voice and responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. "Kiss me with everything you have then fuck me like your life depends on it," she said fiercely.

Tristan growled from deep inside him and took her lips with no mercy. She tightened her arms around his neck, needing something to anchor herself. His hands that were caressing her thighs tightened then went up her skirt and around to her ass, roughly pulling her against him. They both knew she was going to have bruises in the morning but neither cared. All that mattered right now were the pleasures that they were feeling.

Not for long, Tristan quickly pulled her panties off and Rory ripped open his shirt with such force that all of the buttons popped off. This only turned him on even further.

He bent down and unzipped her boots and threw them aside but not before he caressed her legs. He stood back up and lifted her up signaling that she should wrap her legs around his waist. Rory did just that and ground her hips onto him, knowing that drove him insane.

Tristan moaned throatily and sat down on the couch, not sure how long his legs could have held him up, his knees buckling from the pleasure. As Rory was still wrapped around his waist, she ground in harder until he shut his eyes tight, wondering how he could've lived without her for so long.

Finally, having regained some semblance of control, Tristan roughly took off Rory's top in one fluid movement until she was only in a lacy bra, which he took off hastily. Her skirt was still on and didn't bother to take it off. He immediately remembered the fantasies he'd had in high school of her wearing nothing but her pleated school skirt.

He paused for a moment to take her all in, still amazed at how perfect she looked. Her skin glistened from a light sheen of sweat. Her breasts were heaving from trying to gulp in air and he could feel her core perfectly situated on him.

He held both of her breasts and began sucking on her left nipple, not wanting to tease anymore. He switched to the right nipple and simultaneously lowered his hand to her core and felt how wet she was. He felt like he could come right now, his pants still on. She turned him on so much that he could've had his release just from feeling her. He immediately stuck two fingers inside her and started a fast rhythm.

Rory threw back her head and moaned, urging him to suck harder on her nipple and for his fingers to pump even faster.

He could feel her coming fast, to which he decided to stop, much to her annoyance. He smirked at the deadly look she was giving him. He unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans while grabbing a condom out of his wallet under 2 seconds that Rory was left stunned until he quickly rolled the condom on himself.

Tristan took Rory by the hips and impaled her. They both groaned at the sensation, Tristan feeling her tightness and Rory feeling how hard he was. Rory began a fast rhythm, mimicking the rhythm he had started with his fingers.

Their groans of pleasure were unheard in the others ear, both so focused on reaching their final release. Their bodies entwined tightly together until they didn't know where their bodies met, just feeling skin on skin.

Suddenly, Tristan flipped them so she was lying on her back and adjusted her so one leg was draped over the back of the couch and the other over his shoulder. It seemed like an awkward position but as he began to piston hard and fast into her, Rory could feel herself rise and rise, her hips bucking wildly against him, until she thought she could touch the stars in the sky.

Tristan was so far gone and wanted to come but held onto his last resolve, wanting to make Rory come hard. Not just once, but twice.

Rory finally saw the light and came, harder than she ever imagined. Tristan felt her tighten around him and convulse. He was now breaking out in sweat and kept pumping, determined to make this memorable for her.

Rory thought she was finally done and he would soon follow. However, she soon started to feel the telltale sign of needing another release as Tristan still drove into her. His mouth latched onto a breast and his hand trailed down to her core, finding her clit and adding a relentless pressure.

Once again, she was climbing, amazed at his abilities. She moaned, groaned, and chanted his name, just what he wanted. Tristan increased the pressure on her clit and could feel her start to squeeze around him again. This time, he let go and they came at the same time, screaming each other's name.

He collapsed on top of her, still inside her, as he tried to regain his breathing.

Rory's eyes were screwed shut, swearing he had superpowers. She wasn't about to say that though. Wouldn't want to get his ego bigger than it already was.

Rory chuckled softly at that and Tristan lifted his head, which was situated between her breasts.

"I don't know any man out there that would appreciate hearing a woman chuckle after giving her two mind blowing orgasms," Tristan smirked, getting off of her and disposing of the condom before going back to lie on her again.

"Don't worry about it," was all Rory's explanation. Her eyes were still closed, not wanting to move at all, still feeling tingles all over her body. "Wow," she breathed.

"Hell yes wow," Tristan said, also still feeling the high.

Once they regained their normal breathing, Tristan lifted his head from where it was comfortably situated in between her breasts and smirked, "Hi."

"Hello there," Rory whispered, playing with his hair.

Just seeing her hair splayed out on the cushions and her lips still swollen made Tristan hard again. He inched closer towards her face and began sucking on her bottom lip. He lowered his lower body until she gasped at his obvious erection.

"Again?" Rory asked wide-eyed. She still felt warm and sated from their frantic activities just minutes ago.

Tristan chuckled, "I can't help the way my body reacts towards you." He started caressing her thighs and could feel the goose bumps that formed wherever his touch landed. "How about if we take this to my bedroom?"

Wordlessly, Rory nodded her head and he quickly stood up, his jeans still on, and lifted her. They made their way to his bedroom still kissing. This time around, they were less frantic. They took their time memorizing each other's bodies and seemed to melt into each other effortlessly. Their deep moans reverberated off the walls and they screamed each other's names as their orgasms were reached together.

Rory was so exhausted she could hardly keep her eyes open. However, she felt incredibly happy and completely satiated. Tristan had come back to the bathroom to find her dozing off. Taking this opportunity, he crawled back onto the bed and positioned her until his arms were wrapped around her and her head rested on his chest.

She didn't seem to mind at all as sleep overcame her. Tristan tried to prolong staying awake, not wanting to forget this feeling, but sleep soon took him.

True to form, a few hours later, Rory woke up to find herself wrapped by strong arms. Like clockwork, Rory began to map out the fastest way to get out of there without being noticed. She tried to remember where her clothes were. Once she thought of the fastest way to leave, she tried to pry his arms from her body without waking him. It was easier than she had thought and in no time, she was free from his hold. However, it seemed he had other things in mind.

Once again, Tristan woke up when she did. He feigned sleep and thought of a way to keep her there. He could practically see her calculating an escape route like this was a covert operation. He felt her moving his arms so she could escape. Tristan made a split second decision and, as subtlety as possible, pulled her back in before she could rise from the bed.

Rory stilled as she was back in the same position, being spooned by Tristan. She waited for a minute, making sure that he really was asleep. She tried a second time to escape his arms but to no avail. He pulled her in against him and it seemed tighter this time.

Behind her, Tristan bit his bottom lip, trying not to laugh at the way she was trying to get away. He was determined that she stayed the night. Tristan loved the way her body molded itself against him. They were a perfect fit and if she would just stay still for a moment, she would recognize this too. Plus, he wanted to show her just how fun it could be in the morning waking up next to him.

Rory heaved a big sigh. There was no getting out of here. If it weren't for the fact that his breathing was completely even, she would've thought he was awake. She turned around in his arms, which was harder than it seemed, his grip on her so tight. She studied his face and saw nothing but an angelic looking man deeply asleep.

Well, there was no getting out of this one, so might as well enjoy it in the meantime.

Rory wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head underneath his chin. She really was quite exhausted. The last thing she did before sleep claimed her again was breath in his scent, memorizing the little details about him.

Tristan smiled happily when she buried her head against his neck and pulled herself closer to him. This was definitely progress.


End file.
